


Emotional Rollercoaster

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Day Out, Emotions, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, It's just all cute, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, Very fluffy, Written for Tumblr, a lot of love, four perspectives, loads of fluff!, logicality - Freeform, motivation, prinxiety established relationship, reassurance, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: The Sanders' Sides and one or two others go to a theme park that Roman's created.- Roman just wants everyone to enjoy themselves and to spend some time with his boyfriend.- Virgil needs Roman to know he's loved (much love ensues).- Patton wants his crush, Logan, to notice him.- Logan needs to figure out what these sudden emotions are (much fluff ensues).Just a typical day out for the Sanders' Sides!(Written for @hellomusicalnerdhere *in third person from each perspective*, asa Tumblr prompt, based on the words  “Sir. This is for children only.” – logicality and “My chances of living to a ripe old age are unfortunately excellent.” – prinxiety)





	Emotional Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @hellomusicalnerdhere on Tumblr! This is my first Sanders' Sides fic, so I'd love some feedback - I hope it's not too OOC, and that y'all enjoy it!

“Logaaaan!” The excited squeal can only belong to one person: Patton. Logan reluctantly puts down his book and adjusts his glasses, mentally preparing himself for the whirlwind of sunshine that is Patton Sanders. He opens the door to be greeted by a bouncing Patton. Of course he is; Logan’s deductions are always correct.

“Yes, hello Patton. What is it that you are so obviously ‘pumped’ for?” Logan hopes that he used the word correctly. He’s been attempting to be more… _liberal_  with his language, and so far, he has one or two slip-ups that have cost him fragments of his dignity. Judging by Patton’s reaction and encouraging smile, however, Logan presumes that he was successful.

Then again, Patton is always giving him encouraging smiles.

“Good ol’ Roman has just imagined us all the best thing  _ever_!” Oh dear. If Roman’s involved, it can’t possibly be ‘the best thing ever’. Nonetheless, Logan attempts to match Patton’s enthusiasm.

“Would you care to elaborate?” Logan asks carefully, ever-so-slightly dreading the answer.

“A theme park! An entire, candyfloss and carousel theme park with cuddly toys to win-” Logan wants to tell Patton that a theme park consists of much more than just that “-that he made from Thomas’ experiences. It’s even got the real-life people and all that! And I thought we could all go for a little day out. Not just us Sides, but Remy and Missy from across the road as well!”

Logan has quite a few thoughts on this, as always. Firstly, he can’t help but admit that creating a fictional dimension based on long term episodic memory is quite impressive, and possibly quite beneficial for creating a light space in which Thomas can learn to ease stress. And secondly, the idea of building connections with other elements of Thomas’ brain aside from personality could most definitely be useful.

On the other hand, gauging by Patton’s expression, he hasn’t quite realised what a theme park consists of. Knowing Roman, and his bewildering affection for Virgil, he’ll perhaps have a frightening theme that he’s forewarned Virgil and no-one else of. Logan would detest for Patton to be upset (solely because he’s so crucial to Thomas’ personality; nothing else brings him to feel this way), so it appears that he is going to have to…not exactly  _look after_  Patton, per say, but stay with him on this outing. Purely because he needs to ensure Patton isn’t startled by anything, of course.   

“Well, that sounds…fantastic, Patton. And when is this outing?” Patton beams at him, and Logan feels a strange heat lift to his cheeks. He must remember to turn down the heating in his room; as much as he likes the perfect warmth, it’s clearly having adverse side effects.

“Tomorrow! I was going to say we go today, but I know you like planning.” Logan  _really_ needs to turn the heating down in his room.

“Why, that’s very considerate of you, Patton. Thank you. If you don’t mind, I should begin putting together a few things for the trip.” He smiles in a way he hopes is warm. Patton peeks his head in Logan’s room. Logan is proud of his room; everything is perfectly organised, and there is no doubt that he has the tidiest room out of the four.

“Your room is so tidy,” Patton praises. “There’s no chance of you  _trip_ ping when you’re preparing for the  _trip_.”

Logan grimaces.

“One conversation without a joke, Patton.  _One_ conversation. And that was uh, not your best, Patton. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Patton grins.

“Oh, sure! See you soon,” Patton says, to which Logan nods.

And with that, Patton bounds off down the hallway, presumably to inform Remy and Missy of the outing.

It’s only a few hours later, when Logan is feeling slightly cold, that he realises the heating was never on. But then what caused him to flush?

*

Patton feels very much like his room looks; a mess. Well, it wasn’t a mess before, not really; it was more of artistic interpretation of who he felt he was. Sadly, this is still true – the messy room reflects how he’s feeling now. He’s been fumbling about more than usual, and his collections have ended up a little…jumbled (he takes a moment to appreciate the way fumble and jumble rhyme, and that they are both  _actually_  part of the English language).

Patton knows why he’s been a bit more confused than normal; since his last episode, he’s been making more of an effort to stay in touch with himself. Funny phrase, that. It’s as if, by lying to himself, he was distancing himself from accepting himself…

Anyway.

Logan, Logan,  _Logan_. Patton has a  _teensy_  tiny bit of a crush. Well, okay, more of a humungous, enormous crush, if yesterday’s failure at talking to him properly is anything to go by. He completely blew his joke, which made it seem as if he was trying to be funny and failing. He’d excused himself pretty quickly after that.

 _Hopefully, Logan’s forgotten about that_ , Patton thinks as he strolls down the hallway to Roman’s door. He’s got a bag full of fun cut sandwiches and Capri Suns for everyone, so he’s surprised to see Logan holding a basket too. Virgil and Roman aren’t carrying anything, and are deep in conversation with each other; Logan’s standing awkwardly by himself. It seems Remy and Missy haven’t arrived yet.

“Hey, Logan!” Patton says as cheerily as possible. Logan’s looking a little gloomy standing by himself, so Patton tries to be extra happy in order to make him smile. It seems to work; until Logan notices what Patton is holding.

“Patton…did you bring food?”

“Well, of course! Virgil told me that theme park food was overpriced, and we wouldn’t want to waste any money that we could use at the stalls, right?” Logan does smile a little at this, adjusting his glasses.

“Certainly. That was my sentiment when I…” He holds up the basket. Patton’s surprised; whilst Logan is really insightful, he doesn’t show it in gestures in like this, usually. Patton’s proud of the effort he’s making, though; and what’s a little more food going to do? Roman has the appetite of a king, after all.

“Aww, don’t worry about it!” As he’s talking, he notices Missy approaching, wearing a particularly inspired pink shirt. “Oh, good morning, Missy! I adore your top; it’s so pretty!”

“You’re tooth rotting,” Missy greets, “because you’re too sweet!” Patton’s about to reply, when Logan cuts in.

“Is Remy not coming?” he asks, ever observant. Patton looks around; Remy is nowhere to be seen. Roman and Virgil are now listening to their exchange.

“He’s spending some quality time with Thomas,” Missy informs them. Virgil rolls his eyes, and Roman snorts. Logan checks his watch.

“But it’s eleven…Thomas should really be up by now.” Patton places a soothing hand on Logan’s arm, although Logan almost jumps at the touch (Patton supposes that he wasn’t expecting it).

“It’s all okay, kiddo; just relax,” Patton says reassuringly.  _‘Kiddo’_  is the term that Logan said Deceit used when he was pretending to be Patton, so Patton wants to coin the term; make it his own. It helps the other Sides get over the intrusion, Patton’s found.

“Well, gentlemen,” Roman announces, twisting the knob on his door in a certain pattern, before opening the door and stepping back. The aroma of candy floss fills the air. “Ready to go?”

*

“Sir. This is for children only.” Virgil stills at the words, watching for Patton’s reaction. Patton’s face immediately falls, and Logan tenses up (protective, obviously; Virgil wonders why they still haven’t gotten together).

“But I- well, I thought- I mean, I…” Patton looks so torn, and Virgil confronts the person running the stall.

“Hey! Can’t you see he wants a turn? And do you see any fricking children here?” The infuriating son-of-a-bitch just shrugs.

“Dude, I don’t make the rules. Stop being pathetic about it.” At that moment, Roman appears. He seems to have heard the exchange, and steps up the person.

“Well, luckily for you, I  _do_  make the rules.” He snaps his fingers, then turns to Patton, smiling. “It’s all yours. Gotta stop making some of these things so darn  _realistic_.” Patton smiles, although he still seems a little down. Logan notices this too, and takes Patton’s hand.

“How about I attempt to…win something for you?” Patton practically beams. Roman walks over to his boyfriend and whispers:

“Let’s give them some alone time. There’s an extra surprise for them now. Missy’s on some  _Alice in Wonderland_  themed rides.” Roman takes Virgil’s hand and leads him away. Virgil likes this, strolling with Roman through a pretty cool theme park that Roman himself has created. Virgil remembers the conversation they had a few weeks ago:

_“Dude, not another Disney movie,” Virgil complained from his place in Roman’s lap._

_“But it’s Disney!” Roman argued, hurt. Virgil shuffled closer to Roman, resting his cheek against Roman’s chest._

_“It’s not that; I love Disney too. It’s just…we don’t have much to do, do we?” Roman tucks his chin over Virgil’s head._

_“What do you mean? As in, we don’t have many places to explore? We’ve got vast landscapes that we can go to at any given moment-”_

_“Yeah, but we don’t have, like…theme parks or anything!” Roman tucks his head lower, next to Virgil’s neck, so that he can look at him properly._

_“You want a theme park?” Roman asks. It wasn’t exactly what he’d meant, but nonetheless, Virgil mumbled:_

_“Yeah…or something.”_

After that incident, Roman had been more distant than usual, and Virgil had started to worry that he’d done something wrong. Being anxious was something he was used to. However, Roman surprised him with an honest-to-god _epic_  theme park that had all his favourite sorts of rides, and  _the_ best music playing.

Now, Roman’s opened the theme park up to others, and Virgil has to admit; he’s proud. And he knows that Roman wants everyone to enjoy themselves, which is probably why he seems so nervous right now. He bumps Roman’s shoulder playfully.

“Chill; you’re doing great.” Roman tries to smile at him.

“Of course I’m chill, Virge, why wouldn’t I be?” Virgil sighs and pulls Roman over to a bench, where they sit, and admire the fairy lights for a moment or so, before Virgil turns to Roman.

“Okay, now that you’re calmer; care to let me know why you’re feeling down?” He looks directly at Roman, who averts his eyes. He’s not happy, Virgil can tell.

“Virge, I’m not-“ Virgil cuts his bullshit off.

“Roman, I can  _sense_ these sort of emotions.” He cups Roman’s face tentatively. Virgil’s getting used to the casual touches, and he knows Roman likes them. “You can tell me what’s on your mind; it won’t change how I feel about you.” Roman smiles softly, and presses a kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

“I love you, Virge.” He breathes out, slowly, and leans back on the bench. “I just…I’m not on many quests anymore, am I? I feel like…I’m maybe limiting myself. I mean, look at this theme park. I haven’t even done this properly; how am I meant to be creative enough to battle monsters? I’m letting Thomas down. I’m letting  _you_  down.”

He’s underestimating himself again. It happens from time to time, and Virgil knows how to deal with it.

“Roman, first of all; you are  _not_ letting me, or anyone else we love down. Okay? And secondly, we all adore your theme park. It is insanely creative, and takes a lot of skill.” He takes Roman’s hand and looks straight into his eyes. “You are everything everyone thinks you are, and more. No evil person or beast stands a chance against you, okay? And if you’re not always on quests, that’s okay. What worries you about that? A prince is allowed to live his happily ever after, right?” Roman pulls him into a hug, and says against his shoulder:

 “It bothers me that, well…my chances of living to a ripe old age are unfortunately excellent.” At this, Virgil pulls back slightly.

“What do you mean  _unfortunately_?” Virgil is genuinely worried now.  _He’s_  usually the one making remarks about living too long, and whatnot. But this doesn’t even sound like a joke.

“I mean that, princes are meant to be heroic. Sitting around, doing practically nothing…I don’t feel like much of a prince. Virgil slings his arms around Roman’s shoulders and kisses him.

“You’re  _my_ prince, Roman. And you will  _most certainly_  live until a ripe old age with  _me_. You were one of the people who saved me from myself. That’s the most heroic thing anyone’s ever done, okay? And staying with me…if you think it’s worth it…wouldn’t that be enough for you?” Roman looks at him tenderly, and presses a chaste kiss against his lips.

“Of course it would.”

*

Roman is on top the world. Virgil is the best boyfriend any prince could ever ask for, and he's got a spring in his step when they meet up with the others (apart from Missy; he'd excused himself to drag Remy to the theme park for some rides together). He notices that Patton and Logan have gotten together. How could anyone not? Patton is practically clinging onto Logan, arms wrapped around his waist. Logan doesn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he's looking the happiest Roman's ever seen him.

"What exactly was the surprise, Roman?" Virgil mutters discreetly. Roman kisses Virgil's cheek lightly.

"Nothing much, really. Let's just enjoy the fact it worked, yeah?" Virgil snorts.

"That's one way to put it." Patton squeals as they walk towards them.

"Isn't this just  _fantastic_? Logan likes me!" Logan blushes, and Roman wonders how it could've possibly taken them _this_ long to get together. Even he and Virgil realised their feelings for each other, and they'd once  _hated_ each other. Roman can't imagine feeling anything but love towards his gorgeous and supportive boyfriend now.

"I must admit," Logan says, "these feelings are  _not_  the worst. On the contrary, I quite enjoy them. But I still stand for Logic, of course-umph!" Logan is promptly shut up by Patton's kiss. If Patton can keep Logan quiet, then Roman approves of this relationship  _even more_ , if that's possible. Judging by Virgil's expression, he agrees.

"But do you know what this means?" Patton asks excitedly, once he's stopped kissing a  _very_  flustered Logan (this is getting more amusing by the second).

"Um, general happiness and all that stuff?" Virgil attempts to guess. Patton shakes his head.

"Well, of course, silly, but what else?" Before anyone else can try to guess, Patton continues on. "Double dates!"

Roman sees Virgil blanch, and grins.

Oh, he can't  _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna hang out with me on Tumblr? I'm @fanatical-san. Comments are my bread and butter, so drop one, maybe? Corrections are much appreciated, and I hope y'all have a lovely week <3


End file.
